


Piece of Cake

by thehyacinthgirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Birthday Party, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 12:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10189658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehyacinthgirl/pseuds/thehyacinthgirl
Summary: A tiny Drabble with clumsy Stiles and Derek to the rescue.





	

Stiles tried to stay along the edges of the party, and out of Laura’s way. He could tell she used the same determination she had for busting criminals and solving cases to host her daughter’s birthday party. Elegant streamers and pastel colored balloons decorated most of the walls, and a large styrofoam number one covered in fake flowers sat cheerfully in a corner. Presents overflowed a table in the living room, while tiny finger foods and pastries covered another. 

The little girl being honored was more pleased to chew on the corner of her mother’s sleeve than the actual party, but that's a baby for you. 

Stiles had been threatened- invited, because years of annoying deputies and late night dinner deliveries to make sure his Sheriff dad was eating properly made him the unofficial son of everyone at the Beacon Hills police station. Laura was younger than most of the deputies but was no less excited to latch onto mothering Stiles and teasing him relentless like the sister he never had. 

He had been introduced to her family, but the house was packed and Stiles couldn't  
remember all the names. The Hale family was one of the biggest families in town, and one of the oldest line. Stiles went to school with a few but hadn't met Laura until she came back after college. 

Stiles smiled, watching Laura get a sloppy kiss from her daughter, while she pretended like the little girl was interested in opening her shiny packaged gifts. An elbow from a passing cousin or someone bumped Stiles’ drink in his hand, spilling it slightly on his shoes. He sighed, feeling slightly claustrophobic and moved through a doorway to the empty kitchen. 

He breathed in, hoping for this to be over soon. He was too tired from staying up to write essays he postponed till the week before they were due, and wasn’t feeling very up to this kind of social undertaking. 

Stiles grabbed a few sweet and sour meatballs from the tray of extra snacks crowded on the counter, and decided to head back to the paper to wish the birthday girl a happy one and satisfy Laura. He cursed when his sleeve caught the edge of another tray, and in slow motion where he couldn't do anything but curse, it tipped.

The smash cake. 

The beautiful pastel pink smash cake, meant for little hands and not Stiles’ clumsy ones, was smeared hazardly across the tiled floor. He winced, hoping no one had heard that. 

“What the fuck am I going to do now? Laura is going to murder me.” Stiles whispered angrily to himself. 

“Oh, she's definitely going to murder you.” A voice from the other doorway replied. Stiles turned, and dropped his jaw. The voice belonged to Derek Hale, Laura’s younger brother. He was still older than Stiles, and had left high school right before Stiles entered it, but Stiles still knew who he was. He had played basketball for the high school team and shattered many of the records. Stiles never cared for basketball but he could appreciate how well Derek looked in the basketball shorts while Stiles was dragged to the games with Scott. 

Derek often came to bring Laura dinner, whenever her husband was out of town for business. They had had some slightly boring but nice chats over bento boxes and low-calorie dinners while waiting for their respective relatives to take their break. 

“Maybe I can fix it?” Stiles asked, unconvincingly. Derek laughed, before the clicking of heels started down the hallway. Stiles felt his heart drop as the kitchen door swung open and Laura’s eyes widened, with a dangerous scowl on her face. 

“WHAT THE F-” She started. 

“My bad.” Derek piped up, before Stiles’ bursting apologies could make their way up his throat. “I knocked it over accidentally.” Laura squinted her eyes, and looked positively enraged. She made a fist, pointed it at Derek, but pursed her lips, and took a deep breath. 

“I will deal with you later. I swear to all things holy if the rest of this party doesn't  
go like I planned, I will report your Camaro as stolen and crush it in the compactor before you can blink.” She yanked open the fridge, and dug around for a minute, while Stiles held his breath, totally not slightly hiding discreetly behind Derek’s broad back, nope. She straightened back out with a container, pulled the lid off to reveal a smaller version of the pink pastel smash cake. 

“You are lucky I am an over planner.” 

“Love you, Lo.” Derek grinned, cheekily. She just tsked and went back out. Stiles heard her tell her daughter about her cake before letting the breath go.

“Dude, I owe you big time. She could kill me with her mind, I'm pretty sure.” Stiles laughed, relieved.

“No worries. She never stays mad at me. Plus, if she kills you, I can’t ask you to dinner.” Derek patted Stiles’ shoulder, which Stiles would have considered just friendly until his words caught up. 

“Dinner? Like a date.” Stiles felt a bit of hope bubbling up, chasing the last of his shot nerves from his near death experience away. 

“Yeah, exactly like a date.” Derek smiled. Stiles looked at the cake smear, then grinned.

“Smashing!”

“For that terrible pun, you get to clean it up by yourself.” Derek rolled his eyes, and walked out. 

“But still yes to the date, right?” Stiles called after him. He didn't even care about cleaning it up by himself when Derek nodded his head before ducking back into the living room and the sound of happy birthday being sung off-key.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the prompt for this years ago, so I don't know if it was inspired by anything. [My tumblr](http://trope%20queen.tumblr.com)


End file.
